Paint is a word used to cover a variety of materials such as enamels, lacquers, varnishes, undercoats, surfacers, primers, sealers, fillers, and stoppers. Most paints contain a pigment, a resin polymer which acts as a film-former and binder, to bind the pigment particles together, and a solvent as a dilutent. If the pigment is omitted, the paint is referred to as a varnish, sometimes referred to as an enamel, lacquer or topcoat. Lacquers are usually thermoplastic solution paints, whereas enamels are thermosetting paints.
Paint formulating involves the process of selecting the correct paint ingredients in the correct proportions to provide a paint with specific processing and handling properties, as well as the desired final paint properties. The major ingredients of a paint formulation are the binder, the pigment, optional pigment extenders, and water if the paint is a latex paint and solvents if the paint is an oil-based paint. Auxiliary ingredients include defoamers, coalescents, plasticizers, thickeners, non-thickening rheology modifiers, solvents, driers, anti-skinning agents, surfactants, mildewcides, biocides and dispersants. After the paint is formulated and applied to a surface, the paint dries by evaporation of the solvent and/or the water and the binder forms a film containing therein the pigment and the extender particles, if any.
Aqueous-based latex paints are widely used by do-it-yourselfers (DIY) and contractors. They are generally available in four sheens, i.e., gloss, semi-gloss, satin and flat. Sheen selection involves both aesthetic and practical considerations. Different gloss levels can be used to create visual interest as well as help extend the life of the paint. The sheen is determined by the volume of the binder(s), pigment(s), and extender(s), if any, in the paint formulation, as well as the type of binder(s), pigment(s) and extender(s) in the paint formulation.
In addition to the various sheens, paints are formulated to be untinted (white) or tinted to a wide variety of colors using different tint bases, including pastel or light tones, medium or mid-tones, and deep tones. Also, paints are formulated for exterior or interior use. Finally, paints are formulated to provide certain quality performance properties, e.g., good, better and best.
Retailers and manufacturers handle a wide variety of paint products so that the needs of particular users can be met. Paint products may differ in, among other things, sheen, tint base, use type, and quality levels. Sheen types may include (i) gloss, (ii) semigloss, (iii) eggshell, satin, or low luster, and (iv) flat). The number of tint bases depends on the variety of colors being offered and may be on the order of three or four. The use type may include (i) interior use and (ii) exterior use paints. Quality levels may include (i) basic, (ii) improved, and (iii) premium levels. A retailers or manufacturers offering all combinations of these four sheen levels, four tint bases, two use types, and three quality levels would need to handle ninety six different base paints to satisfy customer needs. On the retail level, this requires a large investment in stock and floor space. From a manufacturing perspective, a significant investment in manufacturing plants and equipment may be necessary to offer this large variety of paints. As a result of this large investment, it has been economically necessary to limit paint manufacturing plaints to large-scale operations. With respect to large scale paint manufacturing operations, is desirable to reduce manufacturing plant cost so that paint manufacturers can have more flexibility in locating their paint plants. With respect to retail outlets, it is desirable to reduce the variety of paint types that a retail store must stock, while still providing for the various paint types needed by consumers. Consequently, improved paint methods of formulating and manufacturing paint are desired.